surrender
by Pandir
Summary: Will Seto ever be able to accept his defeat? YamixSeto.


A/N: This one is a bit older, therefore the English is not as good as it could be. I apologize in advance as there surely are still some mistakes.

* * *

Kaiba was not the least surprised when he arrived late at night at the Kaiba Mansion, just to find Yugi fast asleep on the white leather couch of his living room. He was already used to Yugi visiting him at the strangest times, mostly at night and always when Kaiba wasn't expecting it. (Although Kaiba still failed to understand how he entered his mansion without setting off the alarm.)

But there he was, lying on his couch. Waiting for him.

Somehow, this had become some kind of ritual - but to Kaiba, it was more like a whole new kind of game. He didn't quite grasp the rules or what it was about, but it was obvious that Yugi was playing with him… and if this was the case, it wasn't his intent to lose.

He sighed, took of his tie and his black coat, and glanced at the slim figure of Yugi lying there with his eyes closed, his hair a bit more of a mess than usually, breathing softly… So calm, relaxed… and defenseless. Or so it seemed.

Kaiba was wary and he knew better than to underestimate him. Yugi was playing this game quite well, leading him often in awkward situations where he realized he didn't know what to say or do. Although the feelings Yugi let him experience in these situations - and even now, as he was watching him - were not altogether unpleasant.

But perhaps this was only a sign of him losing… Just like the way his dreams had changed over time. Yugi had been haunting his dreams since the day he had beaten him the first time, but now these dreams had become quite… strange.

What was Yugi's purpose?  
What was he doing to him?

There were times like this, when Kaiba felt as if he was losing his mind when he was around him. He watched him closely, how his breath escaped his slightly parted lips…

Yugi had kissed him once. He had yelled at him for doing so, though he was not really sure why it had made him so confused. It probably had been that cursed sensation...

It felt like being helpless.

It felt like being beaten.

And he couldn't stand the feeling of defeat.

Kaiba forced himself to turn away and sat down on the couch of the other side of the small table to start preparing their usual game. One thing he didn't understand…

If he despised losing that much, why did he feel so strangely attracted to Yugi, who continued beating him in every game he ever had challenged him to?

Because I want to beat him, Kaiba answered himself. Because I _have _to beat him. Slowly, it had become an obsession, almost an addiction… but he couldn't care less. All that mattered was that he didn't lose.

As Kaiba set the pieces on the board, Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. "Home so soon, Kaiba?"

The glance the blue eyes gave him showed clearly that Kaiba wasn't in the mood for ironic remarks. "I was busy. I don't see why that should be any of your concern."

Strangely enough, Yugi just smiled at this. "You'll never change…", he said, leaning across the glass table. Suddenly, Kaiba felt kind of uncomfortable, but he didn't move…

For one long second, Yugis hand lay gently on his shoulder and he could feel his warm breath on his neck, sending a strange tingling sensation down his spine. Then, Yugi gave him a soft kiss right above the collar of his shirt. "Don't be so uptight, Kaiba", he whispered and opened the first button of his white shirt. Before Kaiba was able to react, he sat back and gave him a judging look. "That's much better", he decided.

Kaiba didn't know what to say. He hated it when Yugi tried things like this, just to irritate him…to manipulate him. This was all just strategy, he was sure of it - but before he figured out what to say, Yugi's attention was caught by the game he had prepared.

"So it's chess this time?", he asked, his eyes shining with interest.

"Obviously", was Kaiba's short answer. Now, as he was on safe ground again, his self-confidence was easily regained. He had been playing chess since he was a child. And he was quite confident in being able to beat Yugi at least once in this game…

"I'm white", he declared. "I'll make the first move."

"Check", Yugi said softly, looking him straight in the eye, as he tipped his king over.

Kaiba felt the anger rise in him.

Defeated. Again.

And worst of it all was that he felt as if he had been tricked. Manipulated. Deceived by his own feelings.

Throughout the game, Yugi had been setting his pieces with the look of complete concentration that Kaiba was used to see on his face while playing against him. It was that expression that reassured him that he was giving Yugi a hard time. But now and then, Yugi had glanced at him and Kaiba had noticed the smile on his lips, a smug grin, like the foreshadowing of his defeat.

He should be used to that, too. He didn't no why this was irritating him so much lately. All he knew was that Yugi was playing with him and he had let him do it.

But he would not let that happen again. This was the one game he simply could not allow himself to lose, because it was the only game he had left to keep up his pride.

He got up.

"You can leave now", he said, his voice ice cold. And for the first time since he had begun with this visiting game, Yugi looked surprised. "You want to throw me out?"

Kaiba just gave him a short glance. "Exactly." He felt a grim satisfaction. Finally, the game was in his hand.

Yugi got up, but instead of leaving, he crossed his arms and gave him an accusing look. "You can't make me go just because you lost that chess game."

"I can and I will", Kaiba responded, already heading for one of the doors. "This is my house."

His decision was made. He would let it end here. He would win this last game and then there would be nothing he'd want from Yugi anymore. Then he'd finally be able to escape his spell and to sleep soundly, without him haunting his dreams.

He held the door open for him. "Now get out. There must be another place were you can sleep at night."

Yugi remained stubborn. "Kaiba, stop acting like an idiot."

"Do you want me to call the Security?"

The Pharaoh sighed and finally walked towards the door, but instead of passing through, he turned to face Kaiba. "Why do you want me to leave?", he asked. His voice was completely calm now.

The answer came before Kaiba could stop himself. "Because I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what?", Yugi asked, still so unnerving calm, as if he really wanted to understand.

Sick of trying. Sick of struggling. Sick of being defeated.

The answers were running through Kaiba's mind, but it was too embarrassing to admit it.

He didn't know what to say. Yugi had cornered him again.

"Kaiba…?"

He felt the heat rise in him. He was losing. The game was slipping through his fingers. He couldn't even look at Yugi anymore.

Suddenly, he felt the warmth of Yugi's body close to his own and the tingle of his warm breath on his skin. Startled, he wanted to push him away - but Yugi had already grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

As their lips met, Kaiba was frozen, his mind racing.

What should he do? He would lose if he didn't-…

Yugi's lips were soft… Kaiba could feel Yugi's fingers stroking through his hair as he was gently kissing him …

And suddenly, he knew there was nothing to lose anymore.

Yugi had already beaten him, long before.

He felt himself relax.

Kaiba closed his eyes as he gave into the kiss.

There was nothing left for him but to surrender.


End file.
